Curse
by Tteokbokki
Summary: She can save him from his family's curse. All she has to do is fall in love with her fear, survive the rivalry over her between her fear and her crush, and battle it out with the school. How hard can it be? ... Right. SASUHINA
1. Fear at first sight

Title: Ookami-san

--"Where did Ookami-san go t-- SASUKE?!" Hina/Sasu

Summary: Hinata Hyuuga is a fairly new student to Konoha High with a crush on the hyperactive junior, Naruto Uzumaki. Coming from a prominent family and easily intimidated, Hyuuga is the center of bulling from jealous peers. Not truly bothered by them, she minds her own business, avoiding her only TRUE fear… Uchiha Sasuke and his cold, dark eyes. When coming home from being teased yet again from an incident with the Uchiha and becoming the fan girls number one enemy, she finds a badly injured wolf with the same cold… dark… eyes. After nursing the wolf, she awakes one morning to find the wolf vanished and in its place none other than her worst nightmare, Sasuke.

Warnings: If you don't like Hinata/Sasuke, please don't read. I might also bash Sakura (in later chapters) just a smudge… :cough: Expect this fic to go on for a while if I don't lose interest and your wonderful REVIEWS (hinthint) encourage me to go on.

A/N: There will not be a lemon. But cotton candy fluff. Lots of it later on too.

Disclaimer: Do not own. Yadda yadda yah.

Rating: Teen (May go up. Doubt it.)

- - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1: Fear, at first sight.

- - - - - - - - - -

White-eyes with a lavender tint widened in horror and shock, pale delicate hands trembled dropping the rest of the bowl and contents onto the floor. An echo of shattering glass filled the quiet cafeteria. Silence, then…

"SASUKE-KUN!!! Are you okay?!"

"Who did it?"

"Damn. What happened? I missed it…"

"It was that Hyuuga freak! Hinaba or Hiniga, or something like that!"

"SHE SPILT MISO SOUP ON SASUKE UCHIHA!!"

The last coherent sentence sent violent tremors up Hinata's spine, her

ears blocking out all other sounds. It taunted her, echoing and bouncing around in her head.

' She Spilt Miso Soup on Sasuke Uchiha…'

'…Miso Soup on Sasuke Uchiha…'

'I SPILT MISO SOUP ON SASUKE UCHIHA!!!'

Biting roughly on her trembling bottom lip, Hinata stared wordlessly at the fragments of the bowl, decorated nicely with her Miso soup—WHICH SHE JUST SPILT ON SASUKE UCHIHA! - On the floor. Using the rest of her willpower, she peeked through her long blue tinted bangs to gaze up at her one, true fear.

Sasuke Uchiha and his cold, dark eyes-

Who she noted by his tensed muscles was; pissed, stunned, and was covered in soup all at one time.

Hinata could feel the heated glares from practically everyone in the large room, including a certain Uchiha who stood before her. Silently praying in her head, the Hyuuga went through the things that she wanted to do in her life before it ended. Too bad her wishes were being disturbed by flashes of her sad childhood. An image of her Mother popped into her mind, her Father's stern gaze, Naruto's grinni—

"Hey."

_Dear god, this could not be happening…_

"You. Hyuuga."

_I'm going to die and I haven't even got my first kiss yet._

"Look at me when I'm talking to you Hyuuga."

_I didn't confess my love to Naruto, kiss him, or marry him and have children yet!_

In spite of her current fear, the thought of Naruto and her being married and having a whole family caused a faint blush to grow on Hinata's cheeks.

"LOOK AT ME DAMN IT!" Sasuke yelled at her, silencing the cafeteria. He put a heavy and wet hand on her shoulder, squeezing it tightly.

With a startled yelp, Hinata shot her head upwards to meet Sasuke's cold glare.

Bad move.

Her body locked down, completely still besides her constant trembling. Her breath caught in her throat. Bullying, Hinata could handle. Teasing, Hinata could handle. Even abuse, Hinata could handle.

But there was one thing she could not…

Her death fear of Sasuke Uchiha and his dark eyes.

Most girls thought his eyes were sexy and cool. Girls like the beautiful Sakura and Ino. Rivals, yet best friends, and the two most popular girls in school that were repeatedly turned down by Sasuke.

But, every time she looked into those eyes she saw murder, blood splatters, hatred, and cursing. Was she seeing his unknown delinquent past in her eyes? If she was, Hinata didn't want to stick around to find out.

He was looking at her face, the splats of soup on her almost symmetrical with Sasuke. The Uchiha always was good looking from far away. But up close, he was much more stunning. His high cheekbones, unblemished face, perfect mou--. _WHAT WAS SHE THINKING?! _

'I think I'm going to hyperventilate soon…' she rigidly thought.

What was worse was that he was _touching _her! She didn't like being touched by anyone! Well, maybe Naruto would be an exception…

"Hyuuga girl. What's your name?" he said icily, breaking her trance. Sasuke had to give her a few hard shakes to get a noise out of her. Instead her received a series of splutters, mumbles, and squeaks.

"What is your name…?" the heartthrob repeated heatedly, giving her a good, hard shake.

"H-Hin-Hinata Hyu-Hyuuga, I-I'm really s-sorry," she stammered, cursing her stammering and nerves problem when she talked. At the age of sixteen, she still hadn't abandoned her bad habit, though she'd've proudly admitted, it was improving.

Sasuke scoffed, "Hn. Of course, a Hyuuga. If I'm right, the heiress." Much to Hinata's horror, he leaned in whispering in her ear only words that she could hear. To her discomfort, she could feel his hot breath through her long, silky, dark curtain of hair and onto her ear and neck.

"You actually might be the one to--" he started; being interrupted by a loud, clear voice that rang across the cafeteria.

"OH COME ON SASUKE-TEME! Leave the poor girl alone, she already apologized."

Hinata felt her heart soar as she recognized Naruto's voice. Defending for her. The nobody. The geek. The Hyuuga wimp.

"Shut up Dope," he growled, "I should really go whip your ass right now."

Sasuke watched as Naruto climbed over people and tables to run up to them. Balling his hand into a fist, he pulled it back, ready to strike. Hinata flinched.

"Nothing to punch her over! Its just soup!"

'Not _her_ Stupid, I wanted to punch you... She might be the one that can--' he thought, his punch wavering.

"Baka," he spat, stalking off, his _fun _ruined. A legion of girls, including Sakura and Ino, following him. Each one send a death glare and promise that Hinata would pay through their eyes.

- - - -

Carrying dripping wet pair of sneakers, jacket, and notebooks, Hinata sighed. New formed bruises and scrapes decorated her pale, heart-shaped face. Her once smooth bluish-ebony hair framed her face in tangles, leaves and dirt sticking out of random places.

She'd just gone through a rally of senior's each giving her a slap to her face, a scratch, a taunt of her seemingly unshaped body under her jacket, and of course, her pale and freaky eyes. Words that she didn't even know existed were thrown at her. When she didn't respond, they lost their fun and took her stuff, scattering it over the school.

_The toilet seems to be their favorite spot…_

"I can't believe how upset they were..." she muttered to herself with a tired sigh, touching a gash on her temple. "It's already night. Father will be upset..." Her shoulders tensed.

"HEY! YOU! GIRL! WATCH OUT!" a panicked voice shouted from across the field. With a sudden thud, a soccer ball appeared in the dark sky, a few seconds away from hitting her on the back of her head.

Whirling on the balls of her feet, Hinata snatched the ball a few inches away from her face, blocking her line of vision.

"W-Who's is thi--?"

"Damn Hyuuga. I didn't know you had such good reflexes. You should join the soccer team or some sort of sport. We could use you," a _very_ familiar voice said from the other side of the ball.

Slowly lowering her eyes to the ground, she saw pair of soccer cleats a foot away from her.

"N-N-Naruto?!" she shrieked softly, her head snapping up, the ball lowered.

The love of her life and jock stood in front of her, one eye in a wince, a crooked grin plastered on his face, and two hands covering his ears. The familiar golden disheveled hair was wet with sweat; on his torso was the familiar number Konoha's symbol, a flame on a leaf.

Guess her shriek wasn't so soft...

"Yeah, that's me. Aren't you that girl today in the cafeteria..? Am I really as scary as Sasuke-teme? Serious?" he joked, grabbing the bottom of his shirt to wipe away a drip of sweat that rolled down his face. Hinata was awarded with the view of half of his tan torso. _He has a really nice body..._

A hand brushing lightly against the cut across her cheek snapped her out of her daze. His deep blue eyes taking in her dirty disheveled clothes, the wet items, and the cuts and bruises he hadn't seen that morning in the cafeteria. He touched the side of her head, plucking a blade of grass from her tangled locks.

"Tch.. I bet those fan girls of Sasuke did this to you," he scoffed, his low voice gathering an edge to it. "You know I could probably..."

"I-It's okay! Really N-Naruto-kun!" she quickly interrupted, stepping back from him, a dark red spreading across her face. Holding the ball out to him, she bent down in a low bow.

"Uhh.. You know you don't have to bow," he said, grabbing the ball with one hand. "Are you sure... You look like you're really hurt. Maybe I could walk you home. It's really la--."

He was cut off, again, with Hinata's flustered words, "I-I've really g-got to go! G-Good-bye N-Naruto-kun!"

With another very low bow, she ran past him, a hand covering her mouth.

Wordlessly staring after her, he blinked back into reality. "BYE HINATA-CHAN!" With a chuckle, he watched her trip at the sound of her name. Running a hand through his hair, he walked off.

_That Hinata Hyuuga girl sure is c_u_t_e

- - - -

'NARUTO KNOWS MY NAME!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT,' Hinata thought ecstatically, her blushing face glowing.

One hand on the gritty brick wall, the other was over her fastly beating heart. A few drops of sweat trailed down her forehead, stinging her cuts with their saltiness. She glanced down... Her pants had grass stains on them from tripping so much; one leg had a hole in it. Her clothes were even more tattered it seemed.

'Neji-niisan will be furious. So will Father...' she thought, sighing.

Bending down, hands on her knees she inhaled slowly, deeply, trying to calm herself.

"Best not keep them waiting any longer," she mumbled quietly. She peeked up at the night's sky, the stars shimmering down onto her. A small smile slowly curved onto her face. Night was always so peaceful. She absolutely loved it. A soother to her soul...

A glint on the sidewalk distracted her. A sudden coppery smell filled her nose coming from a small splatter of liquid. Pushing the bangs from her eyes, she walked over. Extending two of her left hand fingers down, she lightly scrapped at the liquid. A jolt went through her fingers and she bit down a yelp. Jumping back, she held her left hand wrist with her right.

_What was that?!_

A sharp pain coming from her hand made her look down. The copper smelling liquid was drawing something on her hand, each moment burning like fire. Forcing the painful tears back into her eyes, she watched as it took the shape of a family crest. It looked like a Hyuuga crest but it was faintly different. Slowly, it began to look more like the Uchiha's--.

With a gag, Hinata clamped her arms around her stomach, the foul copper stench plugging her nose. That smell... It was so familiar. She'd smelt it so many times before. It was...

_Blood._

Suddenly panicking, Hinata looked around. There were more blood splatters. Forming a trail towards the ally...

'Someone must be hurt. An animal. A human. They need help. Urgently!' she thought frantically. 'But, they might be dangerous. It might be a guy that… w-will _r-rape _me! Or a beast that w-will tear me a-apart! No No No No…!'

_But they might be dieing... And I had the chance to actually help someone. To be useful._

_Useful..._

- - - -

Like someone was roughly tugging at her, Hinata rushed forward, following the trail of blood, eyes on the ground, her right hand covering her mouth and nose, her other still burning but forgotten.

When the path stopped abruptly, Hinata glanced up. Suddenly, her mind locked. In the dark, a pair of red eyes stared at her. Tomos seemingly circling madly as they glared. A glint, a sudden sharp breeze, a brush of fur against her leg, and it was gone. All in one second.

When Hinata got back into her right mind, she felt herself shaking, and letting out a breath she didn't know she had kept in. That _thing_. It disappeared so suddenly. It was over there one second and...

A low rumbling sound caught the startled Hyuuga's attention. She stepped closer.

One step.

Another step.

Another.

With a sharp intake of breath, Hinata looked down at a body in a puddle of blood.

A bleeding body.

A hurt body.

A dieing body.

... an animal's body.

_A dog? What?_

A wave a pity shook her small, petite frame. The poor creature. It'll die here. It needs medical help...

- - - -

Falling back onto her creamy colored sheets, Hinata let out a tired sigh. Gathering the comfort of her pillow, she squished her face to it, letting out a soft scream. Her arms and legs were pounding, sore with the day's _activities. _Squeezing her eyes shut she lifted her hands to her face. They were covered with blisters. Red, big, plump blisters. But, that wasn't what bothered her. Her left hand... The mark she got. It wasn't burning anymore, but glowing a faint dark red.

"What was that thing? What's with this... crest?"

It had a definite shape now. She could say it was her family's crest. But it took half of the appearance of the Uchiha crest. A mix of the both.

OH!

Jumping up, she looked at her guest resting on a long, flattened cardboard box. She had used it to drag the dog over to her house and into her room through the window.

'Thank Kami I asked for a room on the ground,' she thought with a smile.

Sitting on her knees, she folded her hands on her lap. Blood dampened its already pitch-black fur. Clumps were missing. In their rightful place, scars and scratches, already half healed. Atleast the dog wasn't bleeding anymore...

_Well, I think it's a dog. It has the features of a wolf though. But, a wolf? Here?_

She bit her bottom lip, her heart knotted. 'It must be in so much pain...' she thought, extending a hand to touch the dog, or wolf.

A few inches from touching the side of it's neck, the wolf's eyes flashed open. Alert. Wary. Angry. Glazed. Lifting it's head, it stared at Hinata with clouded eyes while she sat there, suddenly scared.

It stood up quickly on all fours all of a sudden, eyes almost wide as if they had met before. Now that she looked, it was _big._ It was bigger than her, bigger than a dog, and bigger than a wolf.

_How did I drag it all the way to my room?_

Then, for the first time, Hinata got her first clear view of the wolf's eyes.

_Oh my god... No..._

Inhaling sharply, she felt her self-control deteriorate quickly. Her lavender eyes shaking, her mouth slightly agape. She could feel that she was going to hyperventilate soon. It's eyes. The dog's eyes. The wolf's eyes.

_... Sasuke's eyes..._

As if sensing her distress and recognition, the wolf glanced away. As if all of it's energy was drained, which was probably the case, it slumped down onto her purple carpet.

After a few moments of trying to gather her cool, she slowly bent over to look at it.

_It... fainted..._

- - - -

Turning the nozzle to her bathtub, Hinata let out a sigh. Letting the warm water run over her fingers, she stood up, a bucket full of water in one arm, towels in the other. Her tiled bathroom was old-fashioned styled, but it felt like her old home. A bathtub made of wood halfway in the ground, a lone sink with a mirror above it, toilet, and a nozzle connected to the wall. Buckets neatly lined up against the wall next to her soap, shampoo, and conditioner, and a cabinet and closet in the corner next to the door.

Gracefully, she made her way over to the door, turning the handle. Did she, honestly, want to see _those_ eyes again?

_Can't I just stay in here?_

As an answer, she slowly pushed it open, peeking her head out of the doorway to stare at her guest.

It was awake... and staring at her.

_Caught._

Silently groaning, she walked over to it, setting down the bucket of water and towels. Resuming her knee position, she again folded her hands on her lap. The proper way for a heiress to sit, the way she was taught to sit. She closed her eyes, aware that it had followed her every movement and was still watching her. Slowly exhaling, she opened her eyes and dipped the towel into the bucket, soaking it completely. Flinching from her blisters as she wrung the towel out she bit the bottom of her lip.

Turning to the wolf, Hinata opened her mouth, lip popping out from under her teeth. Plump, redder, and swollen from all the pressure she'd given it the whole day.

"A-Ano... Please, l-lay down," she asked, keeping her eyes to the floor, holding the towel in front of her.

It grunted in response, refusing.

Looking through her long bangs, she met its heated stare again. This time, Hinata looked away before she could get too absorbed in her fright.

"P-Please, Ookami-san! I-I can't h-help you if y-you don't lay down! P-Please!" she begged, her face slowly getting a red hue. "Please let me c-clean your wounds... I-I want to be useful."

Hearing a sudden grunt, and the sound of a body slumping to the ground, Hinata looked over. The wolf was lying down, head up, staring at her.

"C-Can.. I?" she asked, not realizing that she was talking to a wolf.

It nodded.

She smiled. Not her usual timid smile, a radiant smile. Warmth flooded from Hinata, her cheeks turning pink, eyes shining and crinkling slightly, dark eyelashes and eyebrows distinctly defined. Dimples appeared on the sides of her cheeks, her red mouth stretching slightly. As she leaned forward to put the towel onto the wolf, her navy hair fell over her shoulders, bangs getting into her eyes.

Catching the sudden transformation, the wolf's mouth slowly opened, eyes shocked, and it seemed to take a sharp inhale of air.

It's shock was interrupted by Hinata's soft exclaim of despair and confusion.

"Y-You're all healed! No blood on your wounds! Actually, there aren't any wounds. No scrapes. No cuts. No gashes. NO SCARS?!" Her head snapped towards its face, not completely looking it into it's eyes. Even though it seemed impossible, it winced, and for once, it was the one to look away.

"W-What is g-going on?!" she exclaimed, quietly screaming, staggering up. "Dog... Wolf... N-none of them heal like this! It's impossible! J-just half an hour ago, you were still b-bleeding!"

She stumbled back onto her bed. What was with this wolf? ... Was it a wolf?

"M-Maybe I'm just losing m-my mind. Actually, no. I-I already lost my m-mind today at school when I accidentally spilt the soup o-on Uchiha S-Sasuke..."

As she said Uchiha's name, the wolf's head jerked towards her as if she had called it, yes heatedly staring at her.

Hinata was silent, staring at the odd creature. She let out a strained gentle laugh. "I-it doesn't matter," she muttered, standing up. Brushing her bangs from her forehead, she tugged at the zipper of her jacket.

With a metal chromatic, she gently took her arms out of the sleeves. Revealing a baggy T-shirt, she dropped the dirty, stained, and ripped jacket onto the ground, starting a pile. Muttering to herself, she pulled the T-shirt over her head. Showing creamy shoulders, a _very_ snug black tank top that showed her hidden adult-like curves and breast, the straps of a white bra, and a bit of her well-toned midriff.

The wolf gaped... and stared.

As she pulled her sweat pants down, the wolf stood up, panic _and_ anticipation on its face.

Sliding down her shorts with two fingers, a disappointed/relieved sigh went through a certain creatures head.

Grey and black plaid girl boxer shorts.

_Not sexy at all..._

The creature's eyes raked down Hinata's hidden body. From her smooth shoulders, developed chest, wide hips, and creamy legs. Put her glowing face from when she was smiling earlier, and you'd have a goddess.

"I want a bath," she mumbled, looking at the dirt that somehow made it's way down all her layers.

"Ookami-san, let's go. Y-You need a bath too. You're covered in crusted b-blood."

"Ano… We'll take one t-together to save time."

- - - -

Now in just a large white towel that wrapped around her body, Hinata glanced at the odd wolf. Her hair was up in a clip, while a few strands hung lose, a small smile on her face. She had caught it staring as she was about to strip off the rest of her clothes, and had asked it to turn around. It had seemed embarrassed and spun around, sitting there as if pouting. It actually made her laugh. Something only Naruto could do. Something only her love could do from a far.

_But, Naruto also makes me heartbroken..._

Running the hosed nozzle that connected to the wall, she felt cold water connect to her skin. With a loud screech, she turned it away from her, getting Ookami, her new name for the creature, wet and cold. Now soaked, and grumpy looking, Ookami glared at Hinata while she stifled a giggle. Eyes glinting, he walked up to Hinata, shaking his whole body to return the favor. Hinata held her hands in front of her, trying to block the cold drops from hitting her, to no avail.

"I'll get you back," she promised, reaching for the nozzle and a bottle of lavender scented liquid soap...

- - - -

Jumping onto her King sized bed, she laughed into her pillow, feeling refreshed. "That just made my day," she said into her pillow. Hugging the pillow to her clean tank top and girl boxer shorts.

"Ookami-san! What are you doing? There's room for you up here," she said to the wolfish creature, a smile on her face that wouldn't go away.

It stared at her like she was crazy...

"You're not going to sleep on the floor. Please, that's not right to me. If you do, I'll just sleep down there too," she stated, patting the bed. To her satisfaction, it obeyed reluctantly.

Sitting in her knee position, she leaned over to Ookami who was sitting on the edge of the bed. Hugging him around his big stomach against her torso, she nuzzled her face into his mane of dark hair against his neck. It stiffened.

"I don't know the last time I was this happy... Thank you, Ookami-san," she sighed, getting drowsy.

"... I really wish you were human..."

- - - -

The warm rays of the sun peeked through her thin curtains, hitting Hinata Hyuuga's face full on. With a heavy sigh, and a stretch of her delicate arms, she slowly sat up on her knees. Birds were chirping outside, and she could hear the sound of the water fountain outside pounding on it's own reflection.

A beautiful Thursday morning.

Rubbing her pale lavender eyes, she glanced around, a calm smile on her face. Yesterday's events flooded back to her, and she looked around the room for her beloved friend.

"Where did Ookami-san go t--- SASUKE?!"

- - - - - - - - - -

A/N-

Yes, The wolf is Sasuke.

Hinata's outgoing when she's isn't in the company of humans. She doesn't always feel intimidated. That's why she's so happy.

Review:0 Before you ask it's a cliffhanger on _purpose_. It gets you wanting to read the next one more. Ha, sly. I know. But it makes the story more interesting. No flames. Eh... Mild criticism would be okay. How else am I supposed to get better?

I'm not sure what other pairings I'll put in… Give me your info on your other favorite pairings you'd like to see, or any at all. They won't be there much, but just a little thing to keep people happy is okay with me. But I'll have to agree with the pairings too.

Until next time, Julia.


	2. Honestly

- - - - - - - - -

Ch. 2: Honestly

- - - - - - - - -

Honestly, he had expected her to scream.

It wasn't any day that _the _Sasuke Uchiha appeared in your room.

Especially a barely clad one.

- - - -

Hinata could already feel her cheeks burning as she noted his lack of… clothing. Clad in only a towel- her _towel_ that she probably used _last night_- around his waist; she got the perfect view of his muscled neck and arms. The statement, 'Stripping him with her eyes,' could have been used to describe the way she was looking at him. But there wasn't much to strip in the first place.

That and the fact that he was perspiring and panting slightly only made it worse. Practically naked, sweat dripping down his neck and then trailing onto his torso, exhausted, and panting probably would have made any girl in Konoha High attack him in an instant. But Hinata wasn't any girl. She was the mannered heiress that already planned her life, in her head, with Naruto. Looking at other guys was a serious no-no. Remembering her morals, shaking hands grabbed for her blanket. Suddenly all she could see was her cream colored sheets. That was fine. Cream was good. Better than an exhausted Sasuke Uchiha.

_Wait a minute…_

- - - -

"Sasuke?!"

A sigh. Hadn't he just gone through this?

"Sasuke… Uchiha?"

A flurry of movement before he saw a deeply blushing Hinata staring at him with bewildered eyes. _This_ was nothing like the goddess he had seen last night. _This_ was just a strange nobody with stammering problems, who was wondering what the hell he was doing in her room. He felt his teeth automatically clench at his next thought.

_This _was the girl that would save him from his curse. _This_ was the one that he was going to have to spend the rest of his life dealing with.

He saw here flinch and look down once they met each other's eyes. That wasn't encouraging.

"Hinata Hyuuga…"

She looked up at once to the demanding tone in his voice. That was good. She was trained, unintentionally or not, to respond to a certain tone. That would make it easier. Plus, she must have some sort of manners. Last night, she was tense even though she wasn't in the presence of another human. She sat with good posture and carried herself in a well-mannered heiress fashion. (As long as she didn't become flustered.) It was just in front of people that she turned away from her other nature.

She was odd and he would rather not it be some one like her, but at least she wasn't a fan girl like Sakura or Ino.

He shuddered.

- - - - -

His shudder broke Hinata out of the nightmare trance that she fell into.

"A-are you c-cold?" she squeaked out. It seemed reasonable that he would be, even though the air was fairly warm. He had to have been sweating like crazy and sweat cools.

Without a nod or reply, she stood up, shuffling towards him with her blanket in her hands. Her fingers trembled as she leaned forward to lay the warm blanket on his shoulders obvious to the intense stare that she was receiving. She felt goose bumps rise on her skin when she felt his hot breath on her collarbone and shuddered despite herself.

She straightened.

He stiffened and stopped breathing.

"S-Sasuke, W-Why are y-you in my… room?"

- - - - -

'_Damn!' _he thought, suppressing a groan.

Her scent! It drove him crazy! Hell, on the certain occasions where they would bump into each other, or the incident in the cafeteria, she smelt just like any other human girl. (Without the overbearing smell of perfume that made him dizzy.) But ever since last night when he smelt her in his _other_ form, he had never smelt something so… mouth-watering. Both of his instincts told him to seize the creature that possessed it. This whole room muddled with his senses.

"You were the one that brought me here," he muttered, gritting his teeth.

She seemed confused. He didn't blame her. This whole thing seemed like a big, sick joke that belonged in stories. He would have thought it was a joke if it hadn't happened to him, but he decided it was the truth years ago when he had first changed. The red, pulsing mark on her hand was enough proof.

"I… I don't u-understand…"

"You're going to be my mate."

She paused and he felt ridiculous saying all of this.

"You're going to break my Curse. Hinata, fall in love with me."

- - - - -

Most girls would've swooned and raced up to the man of their dreams to hug and kiss him. But Sasuke Uchiha was hardly the man of Hinata's dreams.

The right word would be "Nightmare."

Her brows furrowed, and she shook her head. "S-Sasuke… The o-only living thing that I b-brought to my room was Ooka…"

Hinata stopped and froze. She saw Sasuke inhale and exhale slowly as she started to understand.

"S-So… Y-You are Ookami…?" she trailed off.

"No. I'm "Sasuke", but for what you're talking about, then yes."

"W-why... H-How?"

He didn't want to explain any of this right now. He was pissed off and couldn't think straight with her scent suffocating him.

"I—"

Then her alarm clock rang, its sound piercing the tense air and cutting Sasuke off.

"I forgot about school!" Hinata cried, running to shut it off. She always set it for an hour earlier than the required time that she had to wake up. She didn't like to feel pressured as she got ready. She scrambled to find her toiletries and clothes. Stopping once her hand met the cold knob, she remembering who was in her presence. Her shoulders became tense and she folded her hands together in front of her.

"W-Would you like to go first?"

"No," he sighed. She was back to her vulnerable, easy target self again. Great.

"A-are you sure? I could c-change in the room while y-you clean up…"

"Go," he commanded.

She shut the bathroom door behind her.

- - - - -

When she came back out, Sasuke was leaning against her wall, eyes closed, arms folded. He was wearing a pair of jeans, a black jacket with the sleeves scrunched up, and tennis shoes. The jacket seemed a bit tight around his well-muscled chest. From the skin showing at his collarbone, she suspected that he wasn't wearing a shirt under that jacket.

"Where…"

"One of your maids had a guy over. She snuck him in while every one was asleep. I took some of his clothes."

"Oh…" For the first time, she noticed the dark bags under his eyes. He probably didn't sleep very well… or at all.

The thought of him watching her all night made her uncomfortable.

Uncomfortable like the way he was scrutinizing her clothing.

Unconsciously, she looked at her own clothes. Jeans, sandals, and her signature Hinata jacket. Same as always except for a grass stain that she had gotten on her jacket from being pushed down. Ah… A bloodstain on her sleeve. The blood from last night. Suddenly being overcome by dizziness and nausea she braced herself against the wall. From her peripheral vision, she saw Sasuke take a step forward. Ignoring her trembling fingers, she clumsily rolled the sleeve up twice until half her forearms were visible and the bloodstain hidden. She repeated for the other one to balance things out.

That's when she noticed the red glow coming from her palm.

It was pulsing slowly. Suddenly, it started to pulse faster and faster until it became a solid, strong glow at the exact moment Sasuke's hand clamped around her wrist.

His touch sent a small electric current through her body and her heart increased its tempo.

"The mark from yesterday. From my blood. This is what sealed it," he said, seeming to talk to himself more than to her.

"E-Excuse me Sasuke, sealed w-what?"

"You being my mate."

"I still don't... u-understand. M-Mate? I am not an a-animal."

Sasuke smiled darkly, bitterly.

"I am."

He lifted her palm slowly to his mouth, pausing mid-way, his breath hitched in his throat.

She blushed, trying to pull her hand away when she felt his uneven breathing on her hand. In response, his grip tightened and he forced himself to continue pulling her hand upward. When she felt his mouth of the mark her breathing became haggard and, embarrassingly, she would bet her life savings that he could here her heart pounding in her chest. But even with his mouth open and his hot breath on her skin didn't prepare her for his warm tongue touching the mark.

"S-Sasuke!" she shrieked.

Then his dark eyes met her pale ones and she blacked out.

- - - - -

_A woman crying._

_The sound heart wrenching._

_Crying?_

_Why was she crying?_

_A blurry image…_

_Hundreds of candles surrounded her. The smell of incense clung to the air. _

'_Why are you crying?' _

_Her question went unheard._

_The door being flung open, a handsome, dark-haired man crossing the room, the night sky visible behind him. _

_The woman looked up. Hyuuga eyes filled with tears._

"_Get out Uchiha," the Hyuuga woman commanded._

"_Please, let me explain," the Uchiha pleaded._

_She stood up, Hyuuga eyes angry._

"_There's nothing _to_ explain! You betrayed me! I let you into my heart and you crushed it! You beast!" she shouted, eyes flashing._

"_I did not! This is all a misunderstanding."_

"_I curse you Uchiha. You and all of your descendants! Let them bare the knowledge of their shameful and unfaithful ancestor!" _

_Hinata gasped, as the Uchiha man became a beast, his clothes in a messy pile around him. The same beast as the one that she had brought into her room last night. The one that she had named 'Ookami' and discovered was actually Sasuke…_

_Uchiha… Sasuke Uchiha._

_This… was an image of the past?_

"_At night, you will be the beast that you are. You and your male descendants. Your family has only one shot at breaking the curse. You will know by the mark. Once she receives the mark, she will be the only one that can free the Uchihas. When one of your male descendants captures the love of the pure Hyuuga woman and she chooses him, then your family will be free. Until then, you shall roam the night's streets as a beast. I curse you and your descendants. This is my right as the priestess and the betrayed." _

'_Wait! Listen to him first! Maybe he…' Hinata stopped as the Hyuuga priestess seemed to stare at her. _

"_Hate them," she said._

_She stared back at the wolf, her hate filled eyes suddenly crumpling with pain. Reaching for an object hidden from Hinata's view, the wolf/beat suddenly barked in alarm. It ran towards the Hyuuga woman; just as Hinata saw the priestess plunge a knife into her own body. _

"_I seal it with my own blood."_

'_No!' Hinata cried out._

_The sun coming up behind the wolf blinded Hinata. When it dimmed she squinted, seeing a man run towards the fallen priestess. _

_Then, light flashed before her eyes and everything went white._

- - - - -

"Hinata…"

Sasuke wasn't nervous to be this close to a female. Much less this Hyuuga girl. Much less his mate. Her beauty, her voice, her scent, and the thought that she belonged to _him_ made him lose his self-control. His instinct was what made him nervous. Just a second ago, he almost pounced on her. The only thing that saved her from losing her chastity was the fact that she fainted. Damn it! He couldn't afford to lose his self-control around her. If he had sex with her, or raped her, she would never forgive him. That stuff of falling in love during sex was bullshit.

Even though she was _his_, he had to hold back.

Her eyes flying open startled him. She sat up swiftly as he moved back.

"She stabbed herself! What was she thinking?!" Hinata screeched, voice shaking. Tears started to fill her eyes.

Suddenly noticing Sasuke, she grabbed onto his shoulders. "Sasuke! Save her! Don't let her die!"

"What the hell Hinata? Who stabbed herself?" he demanded, grabbing onto her shoulders and trying to stop her from shaking her body to and fro.

"The priestess! The Hyuuga! She tried to kill herself! Sasuke, let go! We have to find some one to help her!" She started to stand up.

Sasuke hands forced her back down, understanding what she was talking about as soon as she had said 'Priestess'. He expected that she would have the flashback. What he didn't expect was for her to panic like this at the sight of death.

She really was pure.

"No! What are you doing! Let go!" Her tears overflowed and her hands tugged at Sasuke's hands that were holding her in place. She gave up, realizing that he was much stronger than her and pounded his hard chest with her fists.

"Hinata. She's dead. She's _been_ dead for centuries. Calm down and shut up. You're going to bring everyone running here," he stated, noticing that her hits were getting weaker and more half-hearted.

"S-She killed h-herself… W-Why? Why did she w-want to d-die?" Hinata hiccupped, her frame racked with sobs. She grabbed fistfuls of his jacket.

Sasuke sighed as she cried, her tears falling into her lap.

"That's what she wanted," he said, putting a hand on her head.

- - - - -

"Are you okay now?" Sasuke asked, glancing at the Hyuuga heiress who sat a yard away from him.

"Y-Yes…" Hinata stuttered, embarrassed at showing such a scene to Sasuke. But witnessing the death of some one had been so sudden. So impacting and fearful. It had made her feel so useless. Her hands clenched in her lap until her knuckles became white. She took in a deep breath.

_Crying does nothing…_

"We're g-going to be late," she exhaled, wiping the rest of her tears away with the back of her hand.

'She's still thinking of going to school?' Sasuke thought, raising an eyebrow at her sudden change of mood. 'Her crying before going to school must not be something new.'

Honestly, Hinata surprised him. She had so many sides to her that he never thought existed. Yesterday, she was like a terrified rabbit, then some one that took beatings without crying, then a determined person that wanted to help, then a graceful goddess with a smile and sense of humor that would make any one fall in love with her. Today she showed a weak, timid, shy, well-mannered person, then a panicked, scared, caring person, and now a strong person that could show a calm face and clear her head to address the situation at hand.

What she had experienced throughout her life that gave her so many traits, he had no idea.

"We missed the bus that passed. Your family left right before you… panicked and were still out of it," he paused, "From the look that just went across your face, you don't have a car of your own."

"I-I don't. I usually go w-with my f-family or Neji-kun."

Sasuke's grimaced at the mention of the male's name and the suffix that followed. Although they had never talked together in school, it was obvious that Neji was sort of a bodyguard or older brother figure to this girl. He would never approve of someone getting close to Hinata, especially an Uchiha. There was no way he would let Sasuke court the Hyuuga Heiress.

_Better me than the other Uchiha… He would kill her._

"Follow me. I can take us to school," he said, walking toward the window. He would need to keep her as close as possible. If the _other_ person got a hold of her, she was dead.

He gritted his teeth.

_Itachi better stay away from her._

- - - - -

'Someone up there must really hate me.'

Hinata sighed, trembling slightly at all the murder glares she was receiving. She hadn't even taken off the helmet and yet every one in the fifty-yard radius was glaring at her. She loosened her death grip around Sasuke's torso, hoping that as soon as he stopped his motorcycle, she could jump off and run away from this place.

'Hurryyyy!! Stop please!' she thought, starting to panic.

Stop!

Stop!

_Stop!_

She felt Sasuke's muscles tense as he squeezed the brake, coming to a complete stop.

_Yes!_

Jumping off of his motorcycle, and tripping on her own feet as she yanked off his helmet that he let her use, she whispered a quick 'Thank you' before running off…

… To be yanked back by the pull on the back of her jacket.

"Sasuke?" she looked back at Sasuke's face, avoiding his eyes of course, but surprised by his unexpected gesture.

'Maybe that was rude of me… Just leaving like that when he saved me from being tardy…' she thought.

"I-I'm sorry for—"

"Honestly Hinata. You sure are stupid. Where do you think you are safer? With me or that crowd of people that want to kill you?"

She paused, thinking it through.

_Get over with it now and be beat up. Vs. Delay it for later and get beat up twice as hard._

Honestly, she would rather get beat up now and just get it over with.

"Teme! You jerk! Why are you torturing her? Because of the soup thing from yesterday? Seriously, What a prick."

Hinata's heart fluttered at the familiar voice.

Sasuke sighed, standing next to Hinata, "Naruto… You're such an idiot."

Naruto ignored him, facing Hinata. "Hinata-chan! Is this bastard bugging you? Don't worry, I'll protect you," he grinned, patting her shoulder.

Feeling her heart give that giddy squeeze as soon as Naruto touched her, she looked down, blushing uncontrollably.

"N-Naruto-kun, I-I a-appreciate it… But Uchiha-san isn't t-torturing m-me," she stuttered, her voice soft.

'Uchiha-san?' Sasuke thought, wondering what happened to 'Sasuke' from earlier. Since when were they close to call each other 'Hinata-chan' and 'Naruto-kun'? He looked down at Hinata, wondering what gave her the sudden change of attitude.

Seeing her intense blush he looked back up at the grinning Naruto. Then back at Hinata. His temper flared at the sudden understanding. Since she liked Naruto, she didn't want him to think she was close to anyone else. That she was _available_. Perhaps not intentionally, but it was her automatic response.

"Look at your blush Hinata-chan. You're so cute," Naruto chuckled.

"T-Thank you N-Naruto-kun."

Sasuke grit his teeth at the smile that was slowly forming on her face. Feeling angry and jealous, he snaked his arm around Hinata's waist, pulling her to his side.

He glared daggers at Naruto.

"Back off Dobe."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N-

Better late than never? D;

I can't believe I finished this in one sitting. It just sorta came at me as I went along.

Determination is amazing.

R&R please.


End file.
